


Stupid Boy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He’s given up looking for her.<br/>Disclaimer: Do I look like a Holstein to you…? Wait, don’t answer that.<br/>Warning: Post-That Movie fic. (Have I mentioned how much I hate That Movie?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Boy

* * *

Edward’s not quite sure when he started looking for Winry’s double in the machine world, only that he no longer follows up on every trace of long, ash blond hair. It doesn’t matter that he never found her. It wouldn’t be the same if he had. What would he do, fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness for leaving her again? She’d think he was crazy. Better to not find her, then, and completely avoid temptation.

Alphonse doesn’t see it that way. He wants to find her; at least befriend her. He misses the comfort Winry offered. Alphonse says things some nights, when it’s just them talking, stories that make Edward want to cover his ears, not listen any more. Tales about how Winry took care of him, how she’d never lost hope that Edward would come home. How hard she worked on her automail, wanting it to be perfect. (It’s understood why.) Alphonse cries, sometimes, remembering how he told Winry he’d bring Ed home, and that they’d all be together again.

Edward blames himself – he should have known how much she cared. The automail limbs he bears should’ve told him that much, if every other thing Winry had ever done for him and Alphonse hadn’t. But he was stupid and now, there was no returning home; no way to make amends. No way to fix all the pain he’d left her with.

Edward only hopes Winry’s skills are up to repairing her own heart.

* * *


End file.
